Días de lluvia
by Asura Aoi
Summary: [Oneshot] [PeinxKonan] 'La lluvia era efímera y bella' lo que pensaba ella... 'La lluvia es estúpida' lo que pensaba él...lo que los hechos te llevan a cambiar de opinión... [Primer Lemon de esta pareja es español] [Continuación de 'Lluvia']


_**Continuación**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**X… … … … … Días de lluvia … … … … …X**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**M**adara no había vuelto a aparecer en toda la semana, las lluvias no paraban y eso era algo que Konan amaba. Adoraba la lluvia, le hacía sentir feliz y llena, ese hermoso sonido del agua caer…como aquella bella cascada que corre sin algún inconveniente. La lluvia era algo efímero y bello.

Y eso tenía que respetarlo Nagato…él odiaba los días de lluvia. No podía hacer nada, se sentía deprimido, no podía salir…nada podía hacer. Además…una mojadita y se empezaba a enfermar.

- ¿No es bella la lluvia? - pregunto la chica azul con algo de melancolía en su voz -

Pein bufó molesto.

- No…es estúpida… - comentó -

Konan le miró de soslayo…ese siempre con sus negación. Hombres…quien los entiende.

Era curioso…siempre que llovía ella se sentaba enfrente de la ventana de su habitación y la observaba hasta que se aburría…y Nagato siempre le acompañaba. A veces aprovechaban para hablar de la vida…injusta, dolorosa pero al final siempre terminas por vivirla…así sea mala o buena. Otras veces lo ocupaban para elaborar planes en contra del jinchuriki del Kyubi…también para recordar viejos tiempos…o solamente por diversión. Que inédito.

Ella sonreía al vitral.

- Eso de mirar la lluvia es completamente estúpido… - decretó el Akatsuki - Eso de ponerte sentimental con solo mirarla es completamente odioso, mujer.

Ella le miraba con aburrimiento, su bello cabello azul suelto…como todos los días de lluvia y siempre, adornado con una flor. Nagato no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Aún así…Nagato-kun…deberías acostumbrarte a esto…

Él le miró y no se molesto en contestar, solo volteó su cabeza en un acto de acabar la plática…lo que ella entendió. Pero aún así…ella tenía razón, debía acostumbrarse…de hecho, nadie de Akatsuki hacía algo cuando llovía…todos dejaban sus respectivas misiones y se regresaban a casa…se la pasaban afilando kunais o espadas respectivamente…otras veces solo se la pasaban tratando de descansar…todo en completo silencio.

Y todos estaban tan acostumbrados que no era necesario hablar para saber que era lo que pensaba cada uno…y Konan…ella tenía ese maldito poder de leer el pensamiento, sabía que era lo que querías con una sola mirada o lo que te disgustaba con un solo chasqueo…incluso sabía que era lo que le gustaba al mismísimo Itachi.

Sin duda…esa mujer era especial.

Pero era algo que Nagato jamás admitiría.

- ¿En que tanto piensas…Nagato-kun? - pregunto la chica -

Y la observo allí, tan cerca de su rostro que no pudo evitar mirar sus preciosos ojos azules. Ella le miraba confusa, como una niña intrigada por saber la respuesta de una simple pregunta…sin embargo…su rostro era el mismo, las mis expresiones del rostro, sin alentar a nada, sin saber que es lo que piensa. Nagato no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esos ojos.

Y esos labios…

- En nada, mujer - le respondió con arrogancia -

Ella le sonrió…él no pudo evitar fijarse en eso.

- No mientes muy bien… - le comentó divertida -

Lo había vuelto a hacer…le había leído la mente. Estúpidos ojos…al parecer, después de todo, el Rin'nengan no servía de nada…ella podía adentrarse en su mente y saber que era lo que le sucedía en esos momentos…solo esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Ella dejo de sonreír para mirarle con detenimiento…era atractivo…si algo, aunque no le gustaban muchos todos esos piercings que él llevaba.

- ¿Por qué llevas tantos piercings en tu cara? - le pregunto de un tiro -

- Por que me gusta… - respondió -

Ella le miraba con curiosidad…que incluso le dio por tocar uno de esos dichosos aretes.

- Son feos… - comentó con desaprobación -

- Y eso que tu llevas uno… - miró el mentón de ella… -

- Pero el mió es solo uno…no muchos - reprochó -

- Calla mujer. - le mando -

Ella calló por un momento…para luego mirarse detenidamente…esos rasgos que tanto habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, ese cabello que se le hacía curioso que no estuviera teñido…de hecho, todos los de Akatsuki alguna vez le preguntaron si se tenía el cabello…y ella siempre decía que no, que era su color de cabello natural. Exótico…extrañamente bello.

¿Qué extravagancias no?

Ella siempre le tenía con la intriga mantandole de noche. Quería saber tantas cosas de ella…pero no se atrevía a preguntar…a veces ella podía ser tan exasperante.

Sin embargo…era hermosa.

Una regla que él había impuesto en Akatsuki fueron las relaciones íntimas con algún compañero. Que se abstuvieran a ese tipo de relaciones…pero no se había dado cuenta de que él mismo, el fundador de esa regla, la había estado violando durante tres largos años. Pero…se sentía tan bien.

¿Qué más quedaba violar esas estúpidas reglas? Eran tontas y sin razón…además…él tenía el poder de violarlas…él era el jefe.

Ella le seguía mirando…y él no dudo en pasar su mano por detrás del cuello de ella y acercarla con violencia hacía su rostro…en un violento y posesivo beso. Fue estúpido, si…pero agradable. Sentir el rocé de sus labios con los de ella era exótico y excitante…el sentir de ella rodearle con sus brazos su cuello era cautivador…le atraía, le fascinaba y obsesionaba con el tacto mismo.

Konan no se lo esperaba, pero aún así, ella lo había provocado…por haberse acercado tanto a él de esa forma no era lo mas prudente en el mundo…pero si lo mas incitador a esa acción. La sensación de sentir las manos de Nagato acariciar con delicadeza su bella cintura era algo que le incitaba a seguir con ese precoz beso. Él le había sentado sobre sus piernas de una forma muy comprometedora, comenzando así a llegarle la excitación.

Las manos de Pein vagaban con lentitud por la cintura de ella, bajando y bajando con pasión hasta sus muslos y acariciarlos sobre aquella capa. Aquel beso inexperto se convirtió en uno lento y fogoso, disfrutando cada caricia y roce de sus lenguas con frenesí. Aquella lluvia no paraba…pero eso había quedado olvidado entre esos besos y caricias.

A Konan dejo de importarle la forma en el que la tenía sentada su líder en sus piernas, le dejo de importar que casi follan en una silla…dejo de importarle la lluvia un rato, para internarse en esa exótica odisea de besos y cariños. No le dio importancia cuando él le cargo haciéndole rodear con sus piernas la cintura…lo único en lo que pensaba era en que los besos que Nagato le proporcionaba en el cuello, esos mordiscos y lamidas llenas de salivas…dejándole una sensación tremenda de placer.

Ambas capas permanecían estáticas y arrugadas en el suelo, aquel secreto vestido (muy corto…apenas le cubría el trasero a la chica) había quedado olvidado a un lado de la cama, ahora solo se encontraba en paños menores…su cabello sensualmente suelto y su mirada te llenaba de lujuria.

Dios…Nagato no se había fijado en lo muy bien dotada que estaba su compañera…de solo ver esos grandes (y digo grandes) pechos te provocaban muchas cosas, las caderas de la chica y las curvas de ella podían hacerte un adicto a su cuerpo y gemidos. Sus labios vagaban por los hombros de su amante, degustando del sensual olor que ella tenía…pronto sus labios bajaron con lentitud y sus manos subieron a al broche del sujetador de ella, desabotonándolo y liberando esos jugosos pechos…

- Eres hermosa… - susurró -

Volvió a la tarea de rozar sus labios contra el cuerpo de ella, todo eso causaba grandes emociones a la Akatsuki. Sensaciones no conocidas para ella…que pensó que nunca conocería.

Aquella noche de lluvia fue testigo de un suceso que marcaría la vida por completo de ambos Akatsuki. Nagato acerco su intimidad hacía el sexo de la chica…ella gruño molesta al no tener esa sensación de nuevo.

- ¿Te…te gusta…? - pregunto él entre jadeos -

Ella se mordió el labio inferior…en un intento de gritarle fuertemente que la hiciera suya.

- Ha…hai… - respondió entre gemidos al sentir las manos de su amante recorrer sus muslos en sutiles caricias -

Él se acerco a los labios y los tomó presos de sus besos. Pero ese beso fue diferente, lleno de sabor, pasión, cariño…amor. Nagato dejó la tarea de sus manos para pasarlas en el fino rostro de su compañera, quien sus manos se había posado en el fornido pecho de él. Se siguieron besando con ternura…hasta que un hilillo de saliva se escapo por la comisura de los labios de ella, él, conmovido por esa escena de una Konan mirándole con reproche por parar ese beso, le lamió el mentón intentando quitarle esa saliva…pero le fue inútil ya que ella volvió a reanudar ese fogoso beso tomándolo del cuello y subiéndolo a sus labios.

Se sintió atraído por esa rudeza que ella poseía…y la melancolía que tenían sus ojos…extrañamente, ella se le hacía atractiva…su forma de sentar, su forma de caminar, su linda postura al dormir (de esa en posición fetal) y ese bello rostro que generaba tristeza y soledad en tu interior…pero sobre todo, esa forma tan suya de besar y seducir. Ella era simplemente única

- Hazme tuya… - le rogó gimiendo entre ese beso -

Lo prolongo…dejo que ella le necesitara aún mas para luego terminar por hacerla completamente suya…y así lo hizo, dejo que ese beso se rompiera para luego bajar sus labios a los pechos de ella y comenzar a lamerlos y llenarlos de saliva…mientras ella gemía por ese exquisito placer.

Una de sus traviesas manos comenzaron a bajar con mucha lentitud hacía la vagina de la chica, sintiendo la humedad de ella, comenzó a proporcionarle eróticas caricias en ese lugar. Ella gimió su nombre…

- Nagato-kun… - gimió con los ojos cerrados y llevada por el placer - Nagato-kun…Nagato-kun…

Gemía y gemía ella…los labios del susodicho estaban en los pechos de ella, jugando con la areolas de su chica. La estimulación de su parte para con ella era lenta…pero esa crecida erección en su intimidad era grande y comenzaba a molestarle.

- Hazme tuya…por favor… - rogó ella -

Embriagado por el dulce aroma que ella emanaba, endulzado por el sabor de sus labios y loco por esos exóticos gemidos, comenzó a prepararla, acelerando sus caricias y sus mordiscos en sus senos. Cuando la sintió completamente húmeda paro instantáneamente.

- Dime algo Konan… - alcanzó a decir él -

Ella le miro y asintió.

- ¿Has estado con otro hombre? - pregunto celoso -

La chica azul le miró confusa, expectante de lo que él le decía. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, y él, dejado y llevado por aquella amorosa escena, dejó que ella arrastrará un oído suyo a los labios de ella…

- No…aún soy virgen…

Eso le excitó aún mas de lo que ya estaba…ella relamió el lóbulo de él alborotandole las hormonas por completo. No lo resistió, comenzó por lamer con mucho frenesí los labios de ella, ya hinchados de tanto apasionado beso. Y sin avisar…se adentró en su cuerpo desesperadamente.

- ¡Nagato-kun! - aquel gritó resonó por esas cuatro paredes -

- Konan-chan… - gimió él enteramente de placer -

Las embestidas de Nagato eran simplemente bruscas y dolorosas…esa sensación de dolor le inundó, pero pronto fue remplazada por esa sensación de placer. Era simplemente hermoso…la lluvia resonó mas fuertemente, ambos parecían quererse…como si fuera de siempre. Esa sensación que inundo a ambos fue indescriptible…placer y sexo en una sola noche.

Dios debía haberles concedido el mejor regalo del mundo.

El orgasmo no les aviso…y ambos se corrieron. Todo fue rápido…instantáneo y breve.

- Nagato-kun… -susurro por último -

Las sabanas de la cama estaban revueltas y hechas un caos, la ropa de ellos tirada por algún lugar…extrañamente las pantaletas de ella estaban sobre el buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Ambos abrazados…compartiendo algunos besos y caricias, Nagato observo el reloj.

- 2:31 am… - murmuro cansino -

Ella sonrió divertidamente.

- Neh…Nagato-kun… - llamo ella - ¿A que no te esperabas eso?

Ella se volteó para mirarle…quien este solo la observaba de soslayo…pero no podía evitar mirar esa línea que separaba sus pechos que apenas si se asomaba por el enredo de sabanas que ella tenía en su escultural cuerpo.

Bufó molesto…y ella se acerco, subiendo encima de él…quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

- ¿Qué…que haces…? - pregunto -

Ella se acerco sensualmente a sus labios y los poso sobre los suyos…en un fugaz beso.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?…Te beso… - respondió -

Nagato le miraba curioso.

- Ah tonto… - decretó finalmente Konan recostándose en el pecho de él -

Estúpido de Madara…de lo que se perdía el idiota. Pensaba el líder.

La lluvia seguía azotando las calles de aquella curiosa aldea…pero eso ya no era molestia para Nagato…después de todo…podía repetir eso con Konan cada vez que lloviera…incluso esos días ya no eran tan estúpidos como él creía.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**X… … … … … ¡Fin! … … … … …X**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¡Hola!** Aquí esta, como lo prometí…el lemon de esta bellísima pareja… ¡Primer fic Lemon en español de la pareja Pein(Nagato)xKonan!… ¡Dios! Que emoción…

La verdad es que emociono por ser mi segundo lemon en un fanfic, el primero ya sabrán en donde encontrarlo (hasta el título lo dice…). Lo único que espero es que les haya gustado…a mi me gusto como me quedo…aun que no se, creo que algo le falta…algo pero no se que es…haya ustedes me lo dirán ¿verdad?

_¿Reviews?_

_**A**_**su****r****a **_**A**_**o****i**


End file.
